


Chasing Fire

by hsac



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsac/pseuds/hsac





	Chasing Fire

“小朋友，记住我们只是419，不要交换姓名噢。”

郑在玹第一次到夜店，原本也只想坐在角落感受夜店氛围，但他看到李泰容之后，整个人就被吸引了。

他今晚看见李泰容在台上和另一个身材也很好的女生一起跳舞，视线一下子就被抓住了。火红的头发能让人一下子就注意到她，姣好的脸蛋，纤细的腰身随着音乐不停扭动，穿着牛仔热裤而露出一大截长腿也很吸引人眼球。

但他认为李泰容更吸引人的是在台上表演时的表情，性感得恰到好处，眉目时刻都似在对台下的人传情，嘴角勾起的笑容也诱惑着人往前注视。即使有些舞蹈动作十分露骨，但她却能表现得十分自然，不会给人带来故意卖弄风骚的尴尬感，像是她天生就是性感的。一颦一笑都十分自信。

是只漂亮的小猫呢。

郑在玹脱去李泰容的衬衫，里面只穿了一件内衣，雪白的肉团聚拢在一起，半露不露的乳房还有漂亮的锁骨刺激着郑在玹的神经，下腹传来一阵热。

李泰容主动亲吻着他，故意在他的衣服上留下火红的唇印。小猫像是对自己的作品感到满意，嘴角又扬起和在台上时一样的笑容。郑在玹简直要被迷到疯掉，捏住李泰容的下巴强势地吻上去。

两人的手都迫不及待地想把对方身上的衣物全部褪去，李泰容向床上躺去之后郑在玹随即分开她的双腿跪坐下来。李泰容不免有些紧张，第一次开荤的小狼崽目光十分炽热，郑在玹一言不发地盯着她看，她现在赤身裸体的躺着像被锁定住的猎物，长手一伸捧住郑在玹的脸拉到自己跟前亲吻。

郑在玹虽然看过黄片但没有实战经验，当真的有人躺在自己身下的时候有点懵住，况且对方身材这么辣，长相还有点坏女孩的类型，这不就正中自己胃口吗。

郑在玹尝试把手探到下面，刚碰到穴口就摸到一片黏腻的液体，“你……”

“快点！”李泰容皱了皱眉，但脸早就羞红了。郑在玹还没做什么，她自己就情动到流水，对方一脸震惊的样子，让自己感觉自己是个骚货。

她把双腿打得更开暗示郑在玹快点把手指插进来给自己扩张或者直接用阴茎插进来都好，快点让她舒服。

当郑在玹把手指插进去的时候，李泰容不适地轻哼了一声。郑在玹有些紧张地继续加手指转动轻轻按压里面。

“可以了，你进来吧。”李泰容轻轻挠了挠郑在玹的肩膀。

郑在玹扶着自己硬挺的性器在穴口周围停留了一下，随即便闯进那个神秘的洞穴，李泰容发出一声惊呼，比用手指插进来还要刺激的感觉，而且插进自己身体的器官完全填满了自己。

郑在玹也舒服地发出叹息，里面温热且紧致，有弹性的肉壁紧紧包裹着自己的阴茎，就算第一次做爱自己也知道该怎么做，完全凭本能地在李泰容体内冲撞。

“啊！……我操！你轻点嗯……”一开始李泰容还以为郑在玹只是太兴奋才会毫无章法地抽插，但被操了好一会儿她完全体会不到一点做爱的快感，下身被高频率地进入，她压根承受不住。“你轻点……轻点好不好……嗯啊……疼……我疼啊……”

李泰容眼角变得绯红，都快哭出来了，呻吟的声音也变得难受。郑在玹看见那双大眼睛里盈满眼泪霎时不敢再动，他俯下身像小动物舔毛一样，舔舐掉李泰容眼角流出来的眼泪。“对不起，你不舒服的话……要不我们不做了？”郑在玹一脸紧张，作势想退出李泰容的身体。

“你敢！”李泰容立刻用双腿交叉缠上郑在玹的后腰不给郑在玹动作。“你要是不做，我刚刚岂不是白挨操了！” 

李泰容你真的很好被约到手！他不就是长得帅吗，夜店里头长得帅的不多吗，干嘛要和这种一看就是第一次来夜店的大学生上床！被下蛊了吗！呜，要不是看在他长得帅的份上，自己早把人踹下床了！李泰容越想越生气，气到委屈，小嘴一瘪又要哭了。

郑在玹这回更慌了，退也不是不退也不是。第一次就搞成这种局面，郑在玹想一头撞死在床上了。“姐姐你不要哭，我……我轻点就是了，不要哭了……我第一次和别人上床，没有经验的……”郑在玹亲亲他委屈的小嘴。

靠！他还跟自己委屈上了。但李泰容很吃这一套，说话黏黏糊糊的，还讨好似的亲亲自己，再加上一张好看的脸蛋，李泰容这不就原谅他了嘛。

“你慢一点，有节奏地动，不要猛撞，你舒服了我就要死了。”李泰容软下语气说道。

郑在玹听话地点点头，脸一变就笑上了，脸颊一边一个酒窝，看得李泰容都自醉了。

美色误人，美色误人啊。

第二轮开始后郑在玹动得很慢，冲撞的力度减轻了一点，心思更多是放在和李泰容接吻，双手包裹住她圆润的乳房揉弄着，亲吻的方向转移到乳房，把乳头含进嘴里吮吸，像是要吃奶的小孩，轻轻扯咬着乳头又伸出舌头打圈舔弄。

李泰容被刺激得脚趾都蜷缩起来，手指插进他的发间把他的头发都抓乱了，把胸部更往他嘴里挺。

小朋友床技一般，吻技倒是好得不得了，怕是之前谈恋爱都没有到全垒打的地步。

“啊……你可以快点了，但不许乱撞！嗯……”

郑在玹像是一直等她发号施令，下身进出的动作立刻加快，但比第一轮要有节奏一些。他抓过李泰容的手亲了亲。“姐姐里面好紧，咬得我好舒服。”郑在玹说这句话的时候表情真挚得很，完全不像是在随口说荤话。郑在玹以为把硬挺的阴茎插进小穴里就会得到缓解，但当他进入到这个温热的小穴以后他只觉得阴茎更加涨了，肉壁裹着他的阴茎他只想疯狂地在里面冲撞，他看着自己的阴茎在小穴里进出的画面，淫荡又兴奋。

“那你再操深点……嗯啊……”李泰容也是着了魔说了句没头没脑的话，但她现在也好舒服，小穴完全不想让郑在玹出去。

第一次做爱被人鼓励着总是会让小处男更加欣喜，郑在玹备受鼓舞地把李泰容抱起变换成骑乘的姿势。郑在玹躺在床上李泰容一下子就坐到了底，李泰容不适地发出一声尖叫，突如其来的完全没入李泰容适应了好一会儿，她也第一次做爱，虽然看过骑乘式的做爱姿势，但她不懂要怎么动作，或者说要自己动觉得好羞耻。

郑在玹似是看出她内心的窘迫复又坐起，抱住她的腰一下一下地往上顶，李泰容赶紧抱住郑在玹。

骑乘的体位进得深，李泰容好几次觉得郑在玹的阴茎都能顶到肚子，甚至还低头看肚皮上能不能看到阴茎的形状。以这个体位抽插了好一会儿，李泰容又舒服又害怕，郑在玹慢慢地知道要怎么让她叫得更大声，于是使坏地一会轻轻地抽插几下一会又奋力深插一下。如此重复了好几次，实在是受不住了，李泰容带着哭腔喊不要了，感觉自己要坏掉，让郑在玹换别的姿势。

郑在玹倒也听话地换回一开始的姿势，扯过一旁的枕头垫在她的腰下，被抬起的腰身把他们相连的地方暴露得一览无遗。郑在玹下身又开始缓缓抽插，他居高临下地看着李泰容刚缓过来的表情，小脸红扑扑的，连眼角都带着点红，像是被欺负狠了一样。嘴巴因为她自己咬着嘴唇，现在看起来又湿又红。身上好几处都有自己留下的印记，胸部也跟着自己的动作小小地晃动，上面的乳头还挺立着。

小处男突然有了点小成就感。

“姐姐好漂亮，身体都是粉红色的。”郑在玹低头亲了亲她屈起的膝盖。

李泰容现在被干得神志不清的，听到夸赞的话更是意乱情迷，双腿再次缠上郑在玹的后腰，在和郑在玹接吻的过程里颤抖着高潮。

高潮后的李泰容更像只犯困的小猫，右脚踩上郑在玹的肩膀，小洞依然在被操干着，嘴里嘟囔让郑在玹快点射。

最后郑在玹高潮时还特别有良心地拔出阴茎把精液射在了她的肚子上。

后面郑在玹把她抱去浴室泡澡，在她耳边说先让姐姐泡着澡，自己很快清洗完就把姐姐抱走。听起来像小孩在请示事情一样，李泰容点点头同意之后他还往自己脸上亲了一口。

李泰容躺在水温刚刚好的水中，那人还贴心地在自己后脑勺那垫了条毛巾好靠在上面。李泰容原本要睡过去了，但听到哗哗的水声又没了睡意，扭头就看到郑在玹站在莲蓬头下洗澡。

头发湿漉漉的全部往后梳去，水流流过他的身体。青春男孩的肉体还没有八块腹肌，发达的胸肌，但郑在玹的身材瘦得刚刚好。下身的巨物疲软地垂在两腿间，李泰容默默地收回目光。

比钻石还硬的，果然是十七八岁男孩的（）。李永钦诚不欺我。

李泰容回想起刚刚在床上的事，虽然一开始痛得想把人踹下床，但后面掌握节奏之后还是让自己很舒服，吻技也是差点把自己亲晕过去。跟帅哥做爱，脸果然是最好的通行证，但下一次一定不找处男了，遭不住。

清洗完后，郑在玹把李泰容抱去床上让她躺在自己大腿帮忙吹干头发，风筒开到最小那档，修长的手指插入发间一边梳顺一边让暖风吹干头皮，郑在玹的动作很轻柔，像给小猫梳毛一样。李泰容就在这种温柔地氛围下被困意侵袭，眼皮眨了几下之后就睡着了。

后来睡下郑在玹还小心翼翼地抱着李泰容睡，有种像小时候抱着大玩偶睡觉的感觉。如果李泰容不介意的话，他想紧紧地抱住她，毕竟这是第一个和他上床、第一个教他如何做爱的人。

他觉得李泰容好珍贵。


End file.
